Placer en la Venganza
by LoboDemoniaco
Summary: Sasuke vio la oportunidad y la tomo causando un gran cambio en la historia ahora después de la guerra el planea reconstruir su clan pero porque conformarce con solo una mujer, el fanfic tendrá Lemon pero no en el primer capitulo.


Bueno para que quede una cosa clara soy un fan de Naruto Shippuden lo digo en caso de que alguien tome esto como un ataque al anime o lo tome como algo malo pero tenía la idea de hacer este fanfic lemon y siendo honesto me pareció una manera interesante de como comenzar, admitanlo en una guerra mueren muchas personas no importa que tan fuertes sean no somos invencibles, además que Sasuke es uno de mis 10 personajes favoritos del anime.

 _ **Capítulo 1: El trato, las muertes y el final de la guerra.**_

Dentro de un gran cráter en el suelo se entraban Naruto y Sasuke tirados en el suelo agotados, con algunas manchas de sangre y casi sin chakra al fin después de una larga batalla pudieron derrotar al monstruo que inició toda la masacre Uchiha Madara aunque no estaban solos a pocos metros de ellos se encontraban unas 5 personas que también como ellos estaban heridos y agotados y a unos cuantos kilómetros del lugar se escuchaban gritos de festejo aunque no eran tantos como ellos quisieran, una de las personas empezó a hablar su voz sonaba algo infantil aun siendo una chica de la edad de ellos con su voz agitada por el cansancio dijo.

¿?: ¡A-a-así que ga-ganamos!

¿?:¡Pa-parece... que sí!

Sasuke: vaya maldita sea mi suerte sigo vivo o estoy muerto y este es mi castigo … estás ahí kyū- perdón Kurama?

Kurama: mejor que tú Uchiha

Sasuke:¿ lo suficiente para lo que quiero hacer?

Kurama: así que no me equivoque a hacer el pacto contigo eso si me sorprende

Sasuke: que te digo no me queda mucho que cumplir mis promesas

Sasuke se levanta con esfuerzos de no caer aún que gracias al poder de Kurama sus heridas ya se estaban sanando hasta que solo quedaban las manchas de sangre en su ropa, cierra sus ojos solo para abrirlos y revelar el mangekyou sharingan y el rinnegan, con dificultad se voltea en dirección de los gritos de victoria y hace unos sellos con sus manos, los gritos cesan por unos segundos y vuelven a escucharse, en ese momento Sasuke cae de rodillas y sus ojos vuelven a tomar esa frialdad de siempre.

Sasuke: _**(respiración agitada)**_ cum-cumpli mi promesa- se deja caer y se pone boca arriba, tiene la vista a la inmensidad del cielo azul que daba inició al amanecer pero el cuerpo de Kurama le tapa la vista- pensé que te irías, suficiente tuve con cargarte todo este tiempo además de escuchar tus lloriqueos.

Kurama: callate o te piso niño

Sasuke: aún estando en este estado te puedo derrotar maldito perro … ¿Naruto esta …

Kurama: vivo lo vi tan pronto salí pero -voltea y mira a su antiguo jinchuriki- sin mi poder su recuperación tardará además a diferencia de ti el no esta acostumbrado a un dolor y a cambios así

Naruto aun no podía asimilar todos los cambios que sucedieron en tan poco tiempo incluso Sasuke se puso a repasarlos.

Primero Sasuke gracias a unos ninjas de Konoha descubrió que él estaba en camino de un entrenamiento especial para controlar al Kyubi y su poder pero Sasuke y su nuevo equipo Taka junto con un Orochimaru revivido los atacaron solo para que Sasuke llevará a cabo su plan, entrando en el mundo interior de Naruto donde Kurama estaba encerrado, en el mundo real fueron 2 minutos, dentro de naruto fueron solo 20 segundos, pero en la mente de Sasuke y Kurama fueron horas, Sasuke solo quería hacer un trato con el monstruo el Kyubi pero en lugar de eso el vio su pasado al igual que Kurama vio el suyo, así que Sasuke le propuso un trato diferente al que tenía en mente cuando entro, borrar de las mentes de todas las aldeas el sello que lo tenía atrapado a él y a los demás bijuus y darle a los 9 libertad, pero solo después de matar a quien esté detrás del inicio de la guerra y de que los muertos sean suficientes, Kurama dudo por un instante pero pensar que ese chico de Naruto iba a intentar someterlo a la fuerza solo por el poder y ese Uchiha le proponía un intercambio gusto Libertad por unas horas o unos días de poder sin muchas opciones aceptó el trato, Naruto al despertar descubrió que Bee avía matado a Orochimaru de una forma definitiva pero el ya no se sentía igual el Kyubi ya no estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Sasuke y su equipo se dirigían a una ubicación secreta con algo o alguien que los esperaba, pero gracias al poder que Kurama estaba expulsando por el repentino cambio de cuerpo ellos se encontraron al tipo de la máscara que en ese momento tenía a los 5 jinchurikis revividos, utilizando al 6to que era Fuu para atacar por la espalda a Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos y a él mismo cuando una mano creada con fuego lo protegía por la espalda, al final del combate consiguieron con ayuda de unos ninjas que pasaban por ahí creyendo que era una batalla de la alianza gracias a ellos pudieron escapar y romper la conexión con Tobi con 3 de los 6 jinchurikis además de llevarse los cuerpos de Fuu, Han y Yagura, no se podía decir lo mismo de los ninjas que aparecieron los cuales Tobi mató a todos de los 30 solo uno dio una buena pelea pero a un así Sai termino muerto por sus manos.

Naruto dejó a los demás para ver si podía mejorar su modo sabio aun sin el Kyubi no iba a quedar al margen pero cuando llegó al campo de batalla descubrió que Madara había matado al Raikage A, a el Tsuchikage Onoki, incluyendo a Gaara y al viejo Killer Bee junto a Kankuro el hermano de Gaara que ellos al tratar de salvar a sus hermanos enfrentaron a Madara ellos solos lo cual no consiguieron, a Tsunade y a Terumi las dejo vivir solo para que vieran a Konoha y a Kirigakure arder en llamas y a los otros los mató ya que ya no quería mas interrupciones.

Ya con los cuerpos de Gaara y Bee en manos de Obito y de Madara, Naruto lleno de ira atacó directamente a los dos seguido por Sakura, Kakashi, Gai y Yamato, Madara vio eso como una oportunidad mandando a los 5 Bijuus y Jinchurikis que tenía los mandó a que mataran a todos los que pudieran en el campo de batalla lo cual solo se describiría como monstruoso haciendo que Bee matara a Omoi de un solo golpe rompiendo su cuello y Gaara se encargó de Darui atravesando su pecho con un gran brazo de arena los ninjas que vieron eso solo fue un preludio de la masacre, los demás poseídos atacaron sin piedad.

Después de un rato Naruto ya sin muchas fuerzas físicas y mentales delante de el se encontraba el cuerpo de Neji que avía dado su vida por el, sus amigos que quedaban peleando con ya pocos soldados contra los revividos estaba apunto de rendirse si no fuera por la ayuda de Hinata quien lo pudo levantar del abismo que estaba cayendo por la desesperación, Naruto junto a Hinata Sakura y Kakashi se enfrentarían a Madara y a Óbito, sin darse cuenta ellos ya tenían un elemento mas a favor el 10 colas y con el un ejército y con un bijudama tan potente siendo preparado por el 10 colas lo suficientemente fuerte para borrar a la alianza por completo.

Pero antes que el bijudama más grande y potente fuera lanzado contra ellos otro bijudama igual de grande impacto contra el que se estaba formando haciendo que explotara dañando a Madara y su ejército formado por el 10 colas, tras el brillo de la explotación Naruto y los demás no se lo creían lo que veían ese era Sasuke con el mangekyou sharingan y el rinnegan juntos pero además tenía parte del brazo y toda la parte de abajo de su cuerpo cubiertos con el poder del Kyubi pero no estaba solo a su derecha estaba el equipo Taka y a la izquierda tenía a Fuu, Han, Yagura y a Konan pero no se veían como revividos no tenían grietas en la cara o los ojos con el rinnegan ellos habían vuelto a la vida por completo en cuerpo y alma pero no hubo tiempo de preguntar cómo lo había logrado dado que sólo quedaba una cosa derrotar a Madara, Óbito y al 10 colas para siempre.

Naruto, Sasuke, Fuu, Yagura, Han, Sakura y Kakashi fueron todos contra Madara y el 10 colas, mientras el resto de las tropas, los ninjas de Konoha y el equipo Taka se encargaron de Óbito y los 5 jinchurikis que tenía a su control, lo demás fue muy confuso recordando cómo fue que toda esa lucha lo llevó a ese lugar agotado sin fuerzas ya mas tranquilo empezó a cerrar los ojos para por fin descansar y después llorar las pérdidas de sus amigos.

Kurama: veo que Naruto aun respira debió quedarse dormido al igual que tus otros dos amigos los únicos que siguen despiertos son…

Fuu: Yooo que tal Kurama-san y tu nuevo amigo emo

Sasuke: …..

Fuu: y por eso te digo emo

Yagura: tranquila Fuu ese era tu nombre ¿ no?- mira como ella mueve de arriba a abajo confirmándolo- bien dejalo cleo que el Uchiha ya tuvo suficiente por hoy

Han llega al lugar pero no dice nada.

Sasuke: ¿que hacen aquí?

Fuu: Hmm deberías ser más agradecido venimos a ver si estaban vivos

Sasuke: yo no les pedí eso ahora larguense eso te incluye zorro idiota

Kurama: mas respeto tarado sin mi no los hubieras podido revivir a esos 4

Sasuke: sin ti y sin mi y sin unas 16 fuerzas vitales de esos ninjas

Yagura: no importa como lo hicieron era necesario y ya lo hicieron no hay vuelta atrás

Fuu: aun así -baja la mirada y su tono de voz suena melancólico- no creen que fue innecesario eran personas y nosotros ya habíamos ….

Han: lo sabemos pero no podemos hacer más tendremos que aprovechar esta oportunidad y vivir por los que han muerto hoy y por cierto señor Kurama los otros Bijuus ya piensan en irse bueno no todos- por detrás aparece Kokuo su Bijuu-

Kokuo: no se tu Kurama pero yo me quedaré con Han por lo menos un tiempo mas

Choumei: comparto el sentimiento bueno si tu quieres Fuu

Fuu: por mi no hay problema compañera

Isobu: yo no ,lo lamento Yagura pero …

Yagura: no lo lamentes ni te disculpes pero cuando quieras ven y te recibiré viejo amigo

Sasuke: -ya con mas fuerzas se sienta- y tu que esperas

Kurama: …. No

Sasuke: Que!

Kurama: no me quiero ir por lo menos no del todo

Sasuke: todo este tiempo encerrado dentro del dobe de Naruto y dentro de otros antes que el y ahora me dices que te quieres quedar encerrado

Kurama: no me refiero a eso no me iré sin darte esto -pone su mano abierta delante de Sasuke y ahí aparece un pergamino de invocación-

Kokuo: -abre los ojos de la impresión- Kurama es lo que creo que es ?

Kurama: Si

Sasuke: es acaso tu pergamino de invocación ¿no es así?

Kurama: si y tu eres el primer humano y tal ves el único que se gane este privilegio a diferencia de otros pergaminos los de un Bijuu es casi igual a hacerte un jinchuriki solo con una gran diferencia yo no estaré encerrado dentro de tu cuerpo solo en el momento que me invoques tendrás todos los los poderes que viste

Sasuke: entonces me dices que aunque no te invoque solo tendré unos poderes tullos pero limitados

Kurama: si

Sasuke: ¿como cuales?

Kurama: sanación y recuperación rápida como puedes ver ya no perderás la vista por utilizar el sharingan ,además si un día te quedas sin chakra lo cual dudo ya que serás capaz de tomar porciones casi ilimitadas del mío y por último tu condición física estará mejor dime aceptas o no baka.

Sasuke: solo una pregunta mas ¿porque haces esto y porque yo?

Kurama: porque a diferencia de otros tu viste algo de mi que nadie mas a visto y aun así antes de eso ibas a tratar de negociar con migo y por ultimo tu me das algo que nunca creí posible libertad , ahora aceptas o no Uchiha ?

Sasuke: -muerde su pulgar y se moja los demás con la sangre escribe su nombre en el pergamino y deja su marca- solo llámame Sasuke de acuerdo Kurama

Kurama sonríe hace que el pergamino desaparezca mientras se da la vuelta y corre a la dirección contraria de los gritos de victoria detrás de el lo sigue Isobu en forma de esfera rodeando a los ninjas para no aplastarlos Sasuke y los otros sienten como empieza a temblar solo para ver como los Bijuus de 1, 2, 4, 6 y 8 colas siguen a Kurama siendo el d los últimos ya que ellos se despedían de los cuerpos de sus antiguos jinchurikis.

Todo el ruido y sacudidas hicieron reaccionar a Sakura y a Kakashi ellos al acercarse a los demás ven el cuerpo de Naruto tirado en el suelo Sakura corre con lágrimas en los ojos pensando lo peor Kakashi la sigue en caso de que fuera cierto, cuando Sakura llega con Naruto pone su oreja en su pecho y le da un gran alivió ver que solo dormía por el cansancio pero aun así estaba muy lastimado ya sin el Kyubi Naruto ya no podía curarse tan rápido así que empieza a curarlo con el poco chakra que le quedaba mientras Kakashi voltea hacia Sasuke sabiendo que Naruto estaba vivo mientras Sasuke empieza a caminar rumbo a donde se encontraba la alianza.

Sasuke: no te preocupes Kakashi-sensei no are nada por lo visto ya se derramó suficiente sangre y diganle a Naruto que ya no me busque o mejor yo mismo se lo diré cuando despierte

Kakashi: Sasuke estás diciendo lo que creo

Sasuke: si volveré a Konoha

Sasuke desaparece de la vista de todos y reaparece fuera del cráter y se va caminando.

Kakashi: al menos un descanso para Naruto pero a que costo

Sasuke va caminando rumbo a donde la alianza está festejando la victoria bueno algunos otros lloraban la muerte de amigos y se ponían a buscar los cuerpos, Sasuke ve como algunos ninjas se acercaban a él y aunque pasaron años reconoció a la mayoría Shikamaru, Rock Lee, el idiota con su perro de Kiba, el más grande Choji, la compañera de Lee amante de las armas, una Hyuga, Ino que estaba igual que Sakura obsesionada con él y un tipo encapuchado no sabía quién era pero detrás de ellos iban el equipo Taka junto con Konan al llegar frente de el todos se detuvieron el ya estaba casi al 100% gracias a los poderes de Kurama pero ya sabia que querían escuchar.

Sasuke: Naruto esta vivo Sakura lo está curando ahora si lo quieren ver está en el fondo del cráter

Shikamaru: eso nos da un gran alivio pero Sasuke

Sasuke: tranquilos con toda la muerte y destrucción de esta guerra fue suficiente además si los quisiera muertos hubiera dejado que Madara destruyera a todos

Todos no saben que decir Hinata es la única que se pone frente a Sasuke y se inclina sorprendiendo a todos incluso a los de Taka que habían llegado apenas.

Hinata: gracias Uchiha-san Na-Naruto-kun ya a sufrido suficiente.

Kiba: vamos Hinata Naruto necesita ayuda

Sasuke se queda solo con los de Taka y todos siguen a Sasuke a su ritmo de sólo caminar, Konan también se fue a revisar a Naruto, el primero en hablar fue Suigetsu.

Suigetsu: aaasí que Sasuke dime el Kyubi

Sasuke: lo deje libre como a los demás y se llama Kurama

Karin: te lo dije cara de pez

Suigetsu: si ya callate bruja -recibe un golpe en la cara- que te pasa acaso no ves cómo estoy

Jugo: Sasuke y ahora qué haremos? -Karin y Suigetsu discuten entre si de nuevo-

Sasuke: … Nada -los tres al escuchar eso no saben que decir- las 5 grandes naciones han sufrido incontables bajas, 3 de los Kages han muerto además ustedes creen que consideren un traidor al que evito las demás muertes

Suigetsu: así que ya no te vengarás de Konoha?

Sasuke: para que si los malditos que iniciaron la masacre Uchiha ya están muertos además cuando peleaba con Madara me dijo una cosa que me dice que las muertes no acabaron aquí

Karin: a que te refieres Sasuke que te dijo madara

Sasuke: -se detiene y gira su cabeza hacia ellos- me dijo que mientras más tardará en acabar con el mas muertos nos esperarían al volver

Suigetsu: a qué crees que se refería Sasuke

Sasuke: la verdad no lo se pero algo me dice que de cierta manera perdimos.

Nos movemos a la aldea de Konoha donde se encontraban algunas casas destruidas y en llamas por fortuna no llegaron al hospital pero el lugar donde antes era una zona urbana muy habitada ahora estaba bañado en sangre los hombres aun siendo solo personas sin mucho poder o sin ninguna habilidad ninja intentaron defenderse poniendo a las mujeres y niños en un lugar seguro incluso los mas ancianos de los Hyuga murieron en el ataque, Konohamaru se encontraba con sus amigos en el lugar.

Konohamaru: -levanta un pedaso de techo con esfuerzo se aserca al hombre y revisa su pulso- a demonios otro muerto

Udon: Konohamaru tu crees que los demás estén

Konohamaru: no solo lo creo lo se y ya no digas eso o te juro que aunque eres mi amigo te romperé tu cara a golpes -ve como su amigo se asusta por lo dicho- lo-lo lamento es que esto es

Udon: horrible lo se

Moegi: -de un salto llega con ellos- que tal chicos ya revise

Konohamaru: dime ellos están?

Moegi: bien solo con un poco de miedo el viejo Teuchi y Ayame intentan ayudar preparando comida para los heridos y las familias Kurenai esta asalvo con su bebé, no lo tomen a mal pero diganme an encontrado a alguien?

Ubon: no esas cosas no dejaron a nadie vivo

Moegi: ¿cuantos?

Konohamaru: 157 muertos

Moegi: -traga saliva por el número- y solo fueron 5 de esas cosas

Fin del capitulo 1

Lo se lo se ahora me han de decir monstruo o me van a decir de que me voy a morir pero piencenlo si Sasuke le hubiera quitado a Kurama a Naruto el solo hubiera visto la destrucción mientras esperaba el momento para atacar, y para los que se preguntan como Sasuke revivió a los 4 en cuerpo y alma es fácil el utilizado el poder de Kurama regeneró sus cuerpos y restauró su sistemas de chakra después utilizado el Sello Consumidor del Demonio de la Muerte hizo un intercambio nada fácil 4 almas por un alma que les digo la muerte no cambiaría un alma tan poderosa solo por otra y las 16 almas utilizadas fueron de ninjas capturados.

Bueno si les gusto o les pareció interesante la historia comenten y compartan las siguientes partes contendrán Lemon solo de Sasuke con las chicas que quedaron de la guerra.


End file.
